Daga Taro Star Wars
by keegers
Summary: A background story of an original character. Originally thought of with another author who was to have the other half of this story we broke up so this story, if and when completed, will seem quite random. Everything else is Star Wars universe accurate.
1. Chapter 1

Chap I

It was dark when he woke. He wasn't afraid of the dark, he wasn't afraid of anything. Being afraid meant being weak, and Daga Taro (**A/N Pronounced Day-gah Tear-oh) **was not weak. The weakness he once had had been drilled out of him at the Nar Shaddaa Academy almost 10 years ago. The Academy was used in training Sith Assassins. Though they were darksiders of the force, Daga didn't believe in good or bad, he was an assassin by trade and did what had to be done. In other words, he was a follower of the Potentium, a belief that there was no light side or dark side, just the way the force was used. He clutched at the Adegen crystal around his neck, his last reminder of Mygeeto, of home. Daga's thoughts returned to the present as quickly as they had left it. He looked around trying to find what had awakened him. His eyes darted across the clearing he was in, there, south side. He quickly donned his force camouflage; he was one of the few people that had mastered this rare technique. Slowly reaching for his blaster, he made his way across his clearing, preparing to apprehend or kill whoever was watching him. Just about to the plant, a Howler leaped out at him, its keen sense of smell telling it where Daga was. He pulled out his hunting knife and impaled it at an upwards angle through its rib-cage, instant kill. It wasn't Daga's job to make things suffer, just kill them or knock them out. His employers were the fanatics of pain. Going back to his camp, Daga reflected on the fact that this was one of the first creatures he had seen on Yavin 4 since he had arrived a week ago. Oh well, doesn't matter to me, he thought. Daga started packing up his belongings, no use going back to sleep, 3 hours was good enough for someone that survived torture and starvation for years at a time. 40 meters away one of the multiple bounty hunters the Hutts had sent after Daga was watching him. He had caused the Howler to attack Daga, not that he expected him to get hurt. He used the time to drug Daga's canteen, the very one that he was drinking out of now…

A girl. Not just any girl either, the only girl he had ever been attracted to. Nona Salura. Beautiful. He never had gathered the courage to talk to her either, just asked around till he found out who she was. He was an assassin, no emotion was shown on his face ever, it was a mask of nothingness, no one could ever tell what he was thinking. He wanted to go after her, but his training had made him unknowing of what to do with his emotions. Strange she should be here now, but no, it was blurry, light was coming from somewhere. He wasn't seeing her, he was dreaming.

Daga opened his eyes, blinking wearily, taking everything in at a glance. He was in the palace of Jabba. He had no weapons; they were on the table next to Jabba and an unknown bounty hunter. He had everything else he was wearing, amazingly that included his Pontite crystal and his pouch full of credits. Either this hunter had really good ethics of not stealing, not likely, or he was being paid a great amount to leave all of Daga's belongings for him. More likely. Daga's hands were bound behind him, meaning he wouldn't be able to use the force to get his weapons, he would have to listen to the Hutt.

Jabba looked down at this worthless human, how one of the females of that species could find that trash beautiful while they were disgusted at the sight of his amazing body he had no idea. The Hutts were the pinnacle of evolution, they were beautiful. At least that's what they thought. He decided he should acknowledge him now before he broke the peace that was uncommon in his palace. "So human, you have been running from me, but did you think you could outrun the great Jabba? I have much credits, I can hire many people to retrieve you for me. You look around like you think you can escape, but I am not here to hurt you, not right now. I have heard that you are one of the best assassins in the system, and I would like to offer you a position as one of my personal guards and hunters. You will be paid 20,000 credits up front and a varying amount of credits for each prey you are assigned to, from 5,000 to 15,000 credits. Will you comply, or do we need to have a more persuasive conversation?"

Daga listened to the Hutt, intrigued, even though he knew he could get better pay, he knew he wouldn't be able to get much better protection than these crime lords. He responded to the Hutt, "Yes, I will accept your offer, but I will take 15,000 credits and just be a hunter versus a hunter and a guard. I will take other jobs on the side that I feel are interesting, not just yours. Finally I will buy a place on Nar Shaddaa. Is that agreed?"

Jabba laughed, "Human, I will agree to your terms, you save me 5,000 credits and I have one of the best. You may leave now. Release him Trayo and then we will get your pay." The bounty hunter stepped up to the human whom Jabba still didn't know the name to and released his bonds. Faster than Jabba thought possible, there was a knife in his hand and Trayo was dead in a pool of his own blood.

The bounty hunter came up to Daga, Trayo, Jabba called him. He was incompetent; he only took his blaster, and his machete. The bounty hunter never looked any farther than on the surface; he still had a 15cm blade on his upper arm, a slit on his shirt making it available. The hunter would have to pay for two things, one, drugging Daga, no one did that ever, and two, not searching fully. That second mistake would have to be punished. Trayo released his bonds and in a half a second, there was a blade in his hand and then, he had slit Trayo's throat. He was dead before he hit the ground. Daga looked at the stunned Hutt, then respectively bowed and said, "I am sorry for the mess, but he did not find all of my weapons so he had to be punished. You have lost one bounty hunter but gained a better one, plus you do not have to pay the trash for a half-assed job. I will contact you in 2 days to start my first job." Daga turned on his heels and walked away humming to himself, he had a steady income and was closer to the place he started out than he had been in years.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap II

A few hours and 14,000 credits later, Daga had a decent fully finished place on level 88 of the Corellian Sector. Now he was able to pursue some of his other need, food and drink, information, and a girl. The first two, Daga knew, he could find at the Meltdown Café further along level 88. The Meltdown was a popular hangout for bounty hunters and served one of his favorite dishes, one he hadn't had in years, krayt milk and dianoga pie. It was settled, off to the Meltdown.

Daga walked in and quickly looked around, it was a little more seedy and rundown than he remembered, but then, things change as the years do. He took in everything at a glance, three bounty hunters over in the far left corner, a Twi'lek, Dug, and a Devaronian. Behind the bar was a Ryn. Strange Daga thought, Ryn were supposed to have diligent cleanliness, this place is a fucking dump. Over in the right corner were a few H'nemhte. The café was relatively quiet but the Ryn kept checking the blaster at his side, ready to react if anything got out of control.

He walked up to the bar and ordered his dish. As he ate, the Dug came up to him and shoved him saying "What do are you doing here pretty boy? This is a place for criminals not tourists." Daga, not surprised by the Dug's actions finished eating his pie before he responded. "I am not a tourist, I was born here, trained here, and I live here. I'm Jabba's new bounty hunter, so get your god damn legs off me." The Dug backed off, surprised at being confronted, stutters while looking for words to say. Laughing, the Twi'lek came over and put his hand on Daga's shoulder. "_Your _Jabba's new bounty hunter? That's a good one kid, now why don't you run along and let the big boys play." Daga, not liking to be insulted, started to feel the anger build inside him and started to translate it into a burst of speed, said "Get your hand off me, unless you would like to lose it…" The Twi'lek looked at him and stopped laughing. Sternly he put his hand on his blaster saying "You don't want me as an enemy kid, I'm a dangerous enemy. Stop threatening me, cause I know you can't back it up." Just like that, the Twi'lek's arm was on the ground, chopped off by a machete and a knife at his neck. "There you idiot, I backed it up, not only did you get your hand off me, which I thank you for, but I can also kill you, making you an enemy that isn't very dangerous at all." By this time, all of the bar was looking at them, the owner's hand on his blaster, the Dug ready to punch him, and the Twi'lek holding the stump of his arm. Over in the corner, H'nemhte had stopped talking and were intrigued by the situation. The Devaronian was the only one that did nothing, she just threw back the rest of her drink and left the café. Looking around the bar, Daga slowly lowered his knife and wiped his machete before putting it back on his hip. The knife, still out, was pointed at the Twi'lek. Daga said "I'm the best there's ever been and the best there ever will be. I am sparing your worthless hide because hopefully you'll learn to think before you speak." With that he put his knife away and strolled out of the Café.

Outside, the Devaronian was waiting for him. "You're good handsome, did you need something, or were you just looking for a fight?" Daga replied good naturedly "I'm always looking for a fight, keeps up the reaction time. Information's good too." He looked the Devaronian up and down. "And seeing as I'm a guy and you a girl, maybe you can come back to my place and give me something else besides information." Laughing the Devaronian said "Well, it has been awhile. The last time I was with anyone ended with me killing him for trying to steal my credits. Good thing it was _his _place. I'm Sylver by the way. And you are?" Daga replied with a name he used many times before "I'm Tora Daga, now, shall we head back to my place for that _information_?"

Three long and sweaty hours later, Daga was satisfied and ready to get the information he sought, was the Sith Academy still operating and where were the masters. "Sylver, you know that old academy? You know if any people are around in there anymore?" "Ya Tora, there's a few people. They're kind of weird, always dressed in robes no matter what, it's almost like a cult. Why do you ask? Information for Jabba?" "Ya, information for Jabba…" "Here's some personal information for you as well. They train dark Jedi in there, the last training ground for them they say. If I were you I would stay away from them." "Thanks for the info, but you see, I am one of them, I came back to finish what I started." Sylver started backing away, fear plain on her face. Daga used the fear to strengthen himself. "Get away from me Tora, I won't tell anyone, I promise." "I know you won't, you won't tell anyone anything ever again." With that Daga drained her life with the force, quickly stopping the yell on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap III

Daga started down towards the academy. He hoped his old masters where still there, he had one more thing he needed to learn from them. He needed a lightsaber. That was it. After that, he had no intention of letting anyone know he had been there. As he walked he started humming. It was a habit that he had gotten into to appear as weak and easy to attack. He used this because he liked the fights. Usually he just knocked them out. Daga had no use in killing people, just the opposite. He would have a legacy as the greatest ever, along as a person with morals and standards. He was to become the most well known assassin and bounty hunter ever.

As he was getting closer to the academy, Daga could sense that he was being followed. He also knew that the follower was pretty inept, because an assassin should never be sensed until the last moment. He stopped and decided to surprise the student. Quickly he donned his force camo and masked all senses of the force radiating from him. He then circled 12m in a clockwise circle and put his hand around the person in front of him. At once, Daga stripped the student of his camo.

Daga was so surprised, when he forced the cloaked individual to drop the camo, that he nearly let him, no her, he corrected himself, go. She was stunning, almost exactly like the one that held his heart. Looking at her, it would be easy to see her as Nona Salura's daughter.

Bre was shocked when the guy she was stalking suddenly disappeared. She knew the basics of the way of the assassin, enough to be able to sense people even when she couldn't see them. This meant one of two things, first, he was also an assassin, which was unlikely, cause she had never seen him here, or the second he was dead which was also unlikely, cause she sensed nothing in the vicinity that could kill him. She was even more shocked when all of a sudden there was a hand over her mouth and her force cloak was being forcibly taken away. She didn't know how she could be anymore surprised than she already was, until her prey was standing in front of her, his eyes showing as much surprise as her entire face. It was only there for a split second, then it was gone.

Daga quickly hid his shock as the girl looked at him. "If I let go of you will you run or yell?" The girl shook her head. "Good, I guess I will release you then. I have some questions if you don't mind." Daga let her go but never let his tension down. He knew that she was in training, but he didn't know how adept she was. "What is your name?" he asked her. "My name is Bre, and I am a Sith Assassin from the academy, which judging by your skills you know all about."

Bre watched as he quickly hid his shock. Either he wasn't expecting a girl, or he was marveling at her beauty. She had that a lot. She liked it, it was useful. "If I let go of you will you run or yell?" he asked. He sounded sort of like a child, trying to gain her trust or apologizing for doing something wrong. Bre saw nothing wrong with answering him truthfully, she wasn't scared. She had the entire academy 200m away. She shook her head signaling that she would do as he pleased.

Daga looked at the girl. She was beautiful. "Well, as long as we're just using first names, the names Daga. So how adept are you at this" Daga waved his hand. "assassin stuff?" Bre responded suprising Daga. He was unused to being surprised. "I'm the best at the academy." She explained proudly. "Well then, I hate to break it to you, but the academy is shit since I left. I was the top of the academy. I had to leave when the jedi came and stormed the academy, intent on completely wiping us out. They were afraid that the assassins would mean the return of the Sith. I have come back for one thing, and that one thing I can only learn from one of two people. I can learn it from the masters or from the jedi, and if I go to the jedi, I will be immediately aressted. I came back here instead, semi-willingly, but the Hutts are the ones that brought me back. I'm now in service to Jabba."

Bre listened intently. So this was Daga Taro. She'd heard a lot about him from the master, always exclaiming that Daga would have been so great, that she was only top of the academy because Daga wasn't here. Well now Daga needed to see the master. This could be interesting. Bre was also a little mad that he thought she was in-adept, but that also meant that he had to be as good as they all said. Bre then said the one thing she could think of "Would you like me to accompany you to the academy. We added a few new traps by the entrances; I could…show you how to get in." She said this in the most girlish and seductive way possible. She wanted to be on his good side, she knew that there was something that he wasn't telling her.

Daga, watching her, all of the information going through her head in a split second. Trying to understand what he was saying, trying to see if there was something he was hiding. Daga was hiding something, he had the need for lightsabers, but after that, the academy would be wiped out by him, and the assassins would be extinct except for him. Then, he would induce the rule of two, the law of the sith, just for assassins. She finally asked if he would let her lead her to the academy, saying something about traps. Daga obliged, and followed her, humming.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap IV

Master Ling Chi was meditating in his chamber when he sensed her outside. He let Bre wait a second before addressing her. "You may enter Bre." He heard the door open and then close, all without opening his eyes. When he opened them, there was another person he didn't recognize or sense. "Who are you and why can't I sense you?" Daga responded, "Do you not recognize me Master Chi?" Ling Chi reflected back, remembering many things. Back in the day, when there were two other masters besides him, they had taught select few students to mask their force, but they were only able to tune it down, not mask it completely. This meant, not only was this man strong, he had increased in power since they last met, however many years ago that was. "How many years ago was this? It has been 10 years since the academy was overrun and we had to flee, and 5 since we restarted it. You obviously know me, but I remember you not, which puts you 10 years plus since we've met last."

Daga looked at the man, much older than the last time he saw him. Useful for one last task. Then he would remove him from this life. Daga had not expected Ling Chi to remember him. If he had, there would have been much more formal festivities. He hated social occasions; he was a loner, always, even back on his home world. "Yes master, it has been 10 years. 10 long years since I escaped this place in the middle of the Jedi purge. 10 years having been tracked by people looking for me. Why just yesterday, I was brought to Nal Hutta against my will. I am now in service to that piece of shit life form Jabba. I have come for one more thing, the completion of my training. I have come back for you to teach me to build a lightsaber." He heard Bre utter a quick gasp, apparently she thought that this is what he was hiding. Ling Chi chuckled in front of him. "A thrilling story, but you still haven't told me who you are."

Bre, listening quietly, cursed herself internally for gasping. She knew that she had interrupted something very important and just hoped they wouldn't make her leave now. Then she heard the master say that he didn't know who he was yet. This she thought to herself was idiotic. She said "Master, this is Daga Taro. THE Daga Taro, the one you always compare me to." She knew she shouldn't have said that, but she couldn't stop herself. She then watched happily as, instead of being reprimanded, she got to watch the little color left in the Master's face drain away as he quickly looked over Daga again.

Ling Chi looked over Daga again. "Bre, are, are you sure?" Daga chuckled, "Yes, I am Daga Taro, and I give credit to Bre for figuring that out so quickly. Now, will you teach me to make a lightsaber, so I may complete my training and leave the academy in peace once and for all?"

Master Chi reflected back on the golden days, where he and the other two masters had many talented students. Daga, he remembered was found by Master Teleth Carr while searching for lightsaber crystals. He stumbled upon a young boy covered in grime from working the crystal mines. At the age of 11 standard, he was already in physical prime from working the whole 12 standard hour day every other day. The boy had come up to him, Carr said, and told him that something bad was going to happen to him if he went back to his apartment sooner than two local hours. Master Carr had asked the boy how he knew this, and the boy just shrugged, said he just felt it. Master Carr had then spent one and a half local hours talking with the boy, whom he learned was named Daga Taro. As he got up to leave, the boy reminded him of his prediction and asked to come with him to prove the fact that he would be right. Seeing no harm in it, the Master had let the boy follow him to his apartment. It was 5 minutes until the predicted two hours, so they had a seat and waited. Sure enough, at the two hour mark exactly, an earthquake struck and demolished the place he was staying totally and completely. This was something that never happens as Mygeeto's interior is totally stable. This was the story on how the young force sensitive was brought to the academy. He was one of the older students, but proved worthy of becoming the top student, and progressed quickly. He outmatched everyone in the first three months and was top student in lightsaber combat in four. After 10 years, his training was to be completed with the ceremony teaching him how to create his own lightsaber. As the day neared, the Jedi launched a surprise attack, and all thoughts were gone about the ceremony. Everyone scrambled to get out before they were cut down mercilessly. There were casualties though, Master Teleth Carr was killed and Master Keen Saye **(A/N: pronounced Say.)** disappeared without a trace.

"Yes Daga, I will finish your training. We will throw a celebration in the completion of the first student in 10 years. Send me a message when you have time available away from the slug to have the ceremony." "Thank you master. Master, I have a question." Daga replied. "Ask away, if it is in my power, I will be honored to give it to you." Said Master Chi. Daga answered "Master, I wonder if you have any qualms about me taking young Bre with me, teach her a few things that can be learned best in the field. I assure you, no harm will come to her under my guide." Ling Chi thought about it for a second before answering. "I see no harm in her leaving to study under the best student we've ever had. Have fun with her." He chuckled to himself at his last comment. "You may leave."


	5. Chapter 5

Chap V

Back out among the people and the scum, Bre could hardly contain her excitement. The master had never let her come out this far alone in the open, let alone daylight. She has had a few challenges, she had to thieve from a some top shops without getting caught, had to kill some people without being seen. She wanted to ask thousands of questions of Daga, but she contained herself to only one. "Why?" "Why what?" Daga replied. "Oh you know, why would you take me with you? What do you see in me, are you using me for something?"

Daga stopped and looked at Bre. The girl was quick, she knew she was being used, she just didn't know for what. If Daga had his way, she would become his apprentice, and for that to happen, she had to be under his watchful eye, instead of being brainwashed by the old man that would soon be dead. He already had to remove all of the stupidity that she had learned from him. "I see great potential in you, and I would like to take it on so your talents are not wasted when the Master dies. Does that sound agreeable to you?"

Bre couldn't believe it, this man, who she met accidentally only a few hours ago, the great Daga Taro, wanted to train HER. This wasn't the thing she had planned for the day, but it definitely was worth it. She had no idea what she was going to learn from him, but she bet that it was going to be much better than listening to the master give his stuffy speeches. Not only would she be able to learn what she was doing, but she would actually get to practice. "Master Daga, would it be a problem if I don't have a weapon?" Daga laughed, "What do you mean you have no weapon. You call yourself an assassin?" Bre looked crestfallen. "Well Master, we always had to find a weapon ourselves, then dispose of it." "I see." Replied Daga.

"Well then, first things first, we need to find you a weapon. Actually weapons plural would be more accurate. I have three weapons on me, you can only see two. That's the blaster and the machete. I have a 15cm blade hidden up my sleeve as well, you will need a minimum of two weapons, a knife and a blaster. A minimum of two, but no more than four, or you will become too accustomed to having weapons no matter what. This is not true, you should be able to fight bare handed as well, because there will be many situations that will not allow you to draw a weapon because of confined space or surprise. Second, stop calling me master, it's Daga, unless you want to make me mad, then, insult me. So while you are with me, you will try to attack me, always at random times, different times of day or night, and I want you to be able to subdue me by the time we are done together. Use whatever means necessary." "Okay mast… Daga, can we begin now?" Bre could barely contain her anxiousness. "I know the perfect place to knick some knives. The blaster will be a little more difficult though, might have to lift one off a drunk."

"Alrighty Bre, lead the way." Daga said smiling. They set off down the way, passing sleazy looking shops and people calling their services out of alley ways. They went lower and lower into the cityscape, finally stopping at a shop claiming to sell all sorts of objects. Daga, partially remembering this place as an entrance to the invisible market wondered what Bre could possibly want here. Looking around quickly, they entered. A seedy looking Neimoidian greeted them at the door. Bre quickly asked where the knives where and was led off while Daga stood admiring the décor. On one wall stood a variety of what looked like torture equipment while on the other wall was parts for droids. He walked down the rows until he found Bre, being watched as she was looking at twin 17cm durasteel blades. They were styled after the Tehk'la blades the Nagai used. They were priced at 8500 credits apiece and Daga wondered how she planned on lifting them. As the Neimoidian walked away to another person, Daga watched Bre slide into an empty computer and start scanning. Quickly, in the space of a minute, she found what she was looking for, punched a few buttons, and walked up to him smiling. "Okay, let's go before he notices we're gone." "I take it you've done that before?" Daga asked. "Oh yes. You remember when I told you we had to find our own weapons before we carried out our tasks, well this is the place I would take them from. I learned their computer systems pretty quick, it's really basic. Name, quantity, price. It's easy to get rid of, all I have to do is plant a spike and it will trace all records of the item and delete it all. It's handy to know how to work it." Bre was grinning as she explained all this to Daga. He decided that this was indeed a good idea to take her along. "Back to my place Bre, we have one day to find you some clothes that you won't stand out in and still be presentable to Jabba." Bre looked at him confused. "What do you mean not stand out, what I'm wearing is generic. And why do I have to come with you to see Jabba, he's going to try to make me one of his slaves." Daga started laughing and walked away. He didn't answer her, he just expected her to follow him for now out of curiosity over actual liking.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry this hasn't been updated lately for you that have been reading. I've had work and simply I get side tracked easily. Lols. Sorry for the wait.**

Chap VI

Back at Daga's place on level 88, Bre was looking around with spite. She had left her perfectly nice bunk at the academy to live in a disheveled little hovel. This place reeked of mold and mildew. Daga had explained to her that he had only bought the place the day before, and therefore she should be happy that she even had somewhere to spend the night.

As Bre found a suitable place to sit down she wondered about Daga's past. Where did he come from, how did he come to Nar Shaddaa, and what was he doing for the last 10 years. She pondered this over for a few moments, while Daga looked through his new possessions. Finally, being able to contain herself no more, she asked him. "Daga, can you tell me about your past?"

Daga, having found nothing interesting, walked over to the bed and sat down. Pondering her question for a moment, he decided. "I will tell you about a little of my past, if you tell me who your mother is." Daga wondered if Nona Salura was really her mother.

Bre wondered about why he was asking, but she thought that he must have a reason for asking. "Well, i was separated from my mother at a young age, but the Master said that her name was..."

Daga waited, he was about to find out if this was the daughter of Nona Salura. As she started to speak, the door burst open. "Fuck." Daga swore under his breath. As the dust cleared, the Twi'lek from the cafe walked through. He was followed by a Clawdite, the Dug, and Nautolan. The Twi'lek glared at Daga. "I told you I was a dangerous enemy to have human. Now we will tear you apart and give the Hutt an apology. Lets go guys."

The Nautolan charged at Daga swinging a scythe blade. Daga turned his back to it and said to Bre, "See, isn't it fun being with me? Now watch carefully." Daga moved a fraction of a second before the blade took off his head. He turned back to the Nautolan. "Tsk tsk, you must be faster if you ever hope to hit me." The Nautolan, now enraged, started swinging wildly. Daga knocked the blade away with his hands, and lunged at his attacker. They fell to the ground and started rolling around, but it was clear that Daga had the upper hand. There was a snap, and the Nautolan was dead from a broken neck.

Bre watched intently as this went down, Daga seemed to actually be having fun. She then understood why she had found him, it was her destiny. She knew at that point that she would do anything for the man in front of her, protecting her from these thugs. She looked over at the other three intruders. There was a shocked look on their faces, the Nautolan must have been their strongest fighter. She grabbed the two knives that she had gotten earlier. She didn't know what she would do, but she knew she would help Daga.

The Clawdite reached for his two blasters. He would take out this human and claim its head. This would be his greatest accomplishment, to kill the greatest would mean being the greatest. He grinned in spite of himself. That bastard already killed the Nautolan, he wouldn't be that easy to kill.

Daga had grabbed the scythe blade and was looking at it. The Clawdite took that moment to raise his blasters at the back of Daga. In the second it took for him to turn around, the Clawdite had a knife in his chest. Bre had killed him and was moving towards the Dug. Daga then took the scythe blade and started towards the Twi'lek. As he moved the Twi'lek shouted. A Wookie then ducked through the door wielding twin ryyk blades. He looked at him and heard the Dug gurgle his last breath.


End file.
